


Origin Story

by Devinity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Politics, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devinity/pseuds/Devinity
Summary: Tommy watched as the only thing he cared about got taken away from him. His origin story was finally coming but he would fight back. No matter how long it took, he would come back and fight back and save the people who cared for him.He would fight and be the hero he was always destined to be.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> In which things don't go as well as they did.
> 
> (ps: i CHOSE not to use warnings. read the tags and proceed with caution)

Tommy was shaking, from his toes to his head. He was gripping his fists together as firmly as he could to stop himself from screaming all types of insults at Dream.

He was threatening to kill his best friend, the one closest to him, just to give him a good origin story.

Tommy never even wanted to be a hero. All he wanted was to enjoy himself and stay alive for as long as possible. But he never thought that by doing just that he could put Tubbo’s life in danger.

“You won’t kill Tubbo,” he said defiantly. He wasn’t sure he believed his own words, but he knew that the more he said them, the easier it would be to believe them.

An evil laugh escaped Dream’s mouth. “You don’t know _what_ I’m capable of, Tommy. I’m the god of this world and you thought you could beat me? You got a lot of guts, but guts aren’t the thing that are going to help you beat me.”

Tubbo just stayed silent. It wasn’t a good moment to get involved in that fight, especially if he wanted to die. Die for good. He wanted to live, but he was ready to sacrifice himself if that meant saving his best friend.

“I can’t beat you with my bare hands. But I know you won’t kill me. People are invested in this world because of _me_ not because of a violent brute like you.”

Dream laughed again. “Do you think ‘violent brute’ is an insult to an all-powerful person like me? Let me tell you, it isn’t. It just proves that I can get any reaction wanted out of you. And I can do it without even trying.”

“You won’t kill Tubbo,” repeated Tommy. He knew that Dream might’ve been bad, but he would never go as far as to kill Tubbo.

Dream huffed. “I do what I want to do.”

“Please don’t kill me,” whispered Tubbo, finally saying something. “I don’t want to die yet.”

“You’re not going to die, Tubbo,” reassured Tommy, now half-believing his words. “He won’t kill you. I know he won’t.”

“And how do you know that, Tommy? Because I can show you that you’re wrong right now.”

Tommy threw his hands up. Being cocky at that moment wasn’t what would help him save Tubbo – and in turn save himself. Being smart and making calculated promises would, on the other hand.

“I know that you don’t hurt people for pleasure, Dream. You just want power, but you won’t get it through killing innocent people, especially not Tubbo. I’ll go with you, help you with anything, if you just let Tubbo go. Take me, not Tubbo.”

Tubbo took a step forward. “No, Tommy, I won’t let you do that.”

“Shut up,” said Tommy, immediately scolding himself for his harsh words. He needed to be smart about the entire situation or both Tubbo and him would pay dearly. One of them with their life.

Tubbo just nodded. He knew that the situation wasn’t one where they were allowed to have outbursts like that. He just had to let Tommy go along with his plan and not interfere with it. Because Tommy surely had a plan.

Tommy turned to Dream. “If you kill him, I kill myself. It’s as simple as that. But I doubt I have to be telling you this. You won’t kill Tubbo.”

He said those words more as a way to reassure Tubbo who was on the verge of crying. It was very obvious, and he just didn’t want to push the boy over the edge. He needed to save his emotional state too.

“You don’t know what I’m capable of, Tommy. And I can tell you this: your words will never be able to control me,” said Dream with a big smile on his face. He unsheathed the sword and tossed it from one hand to the other, then did it again.

The sword slashed through the air. Blood appeared.


End file.
